Betrayed & Changed
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy and Clarisse are thrown in Tartarus with two Goddesses that tries to defend him. They are given power by Chaos to help them survive. They are in Tartarus for a long time as time moves differently in Tartarus. Percy had defeated Titans and has gained several domains. But now Olympus calls them back to help face a knew threat. Will Percy and the others help them after all...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally **_**can't**_** sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Story is Part of different stories of Percy being betrayed**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy and Clarisse are thrown in Tartarus with two Goddesses that try to defend him. They are given power by Chaos to help them survive. They are in Tartarus for a long time as time moves differently in Tartarus. Percy had defeated Titans and has gained several domains. But now Olympus calls them back to help face a new threat. Will Percy and the others help them after all but a select few stood by them?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Percy felt the betrayal he was going through stretch to every part of his being. He didn't understand why everyone did what they did.

It started with his new brother Damion and sister Aquarius and their half brother Skylar son of Zeus being found near camp. Actually Percy had been the one to save them after they had a heard of Cyclopes after them. He destroyed the monsters and called help from camp to get the three seen too.

That night at the Camp Dinner they were revealed as son and daughter of Poseidon and son of Zeus. They all shared the same mother.

Percy didn't know what to feel about having another brother and sister. Something didn't feel right to him. Percy knew he should have followed his instincts and been more cautious but he wanted to give them a chance.

But things around camp began to change. His father declared that Damion and Aquarius were his favourite children and Chiron backed him up saying that they and Skylar were his best pupils. That hurt he had to admit both his father and father like figures basically said he was worthless.

Then the Cabins all turned on him. Including the ones with his so-called friends. They turned on him for things he never did. When he tried to explain that they either spat in his face or used their powers on him.

But Clarisse surprisingly didn't turn on him. She told him everyone was stupid to believe he would do anything to them after all his fatal floor was _Loyalty_.

He was planning to propose to Annabeth and Clarisse had offered to help him set up the bench for the surprise when they heard the sound of groaning and moaning.

"I love you so much Aquarius", Chris says

"I love you too. When will you dump that hag daughter of Ares?" she asks

"Soon", he says

Clarisse growls quietly hearing that she would have moved to beat them when they heard something else.

"When will you dump that loser Jackson Annie?" Skylar asks

"Tonight. He is such a bastard I can't believe I went out with him", Annabeth says

Percy growls and the winds pick up into a hurricane. Clarisse had drawn her spear and charged at Chris. As Percy decked Skyler.

"How could you!?" Percy yells over the wind  
"You are stupid to not have noticed! You are a bastard to everyone!" Annabeth yells, "You are a traitor"

"After everything I have done for you, you do this too me!" Clarisse yells at Chris knocking him out

"Leave him alone!" Aquarius yells

Clarisse punches her and buts her spear at her throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you?" Clarisse growls

"I fell into Tartarus for you!" Percy yells at Annabeth over the wind and rain

Percy slams his sword into Skylar's side knocking the wind out of him.

"You are useless and a complete waste of space. Everyone thinks you are a bastard", Annabeth yells  
An earthquake rocks the camp at Percy's anger as he tried to wrestle his emotions under control. He manages to get them under control and pulls Clarisse away.

"They aren't worth it Clarisse", Percy tells her teeth clenched

"I want to kill them Percy", Clarisse growls

"So do I but it is not worth it", Percy repeats

Percy drags Clarisse away and they walk back to camp to find Percy had down a lot of damage because of his hurricane and earthquake.

What Percy and Clarisse didn't expect was to be chained by Campers by orders of Chiron and put in lock up till he talked to the gods.

That was when Percy and Clarisse was dragged in front of the Olympians. Percy looked around everyone had a angry expression but Bellona, Hecate, Nemesis, Hermes, Hades, Persephone, Astraea, Dike, Justitia, Asclepius, and Thanatos. But next to him in chains were Artemis and Hestia. He didn't know why they would be in chains next to them.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson and Clarisse Alexandra La Rue you are accused of treason against Olympus. Conspiring against Olympus with Gaea and Kronos. Clarisse La Rue you are also accused of the attempted murder of Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes and Aquarius Walker daughter of Poseidon. Along with assaulting them. Perseus Jackson you are also accused of attempted murder of Skylar Walker son of Zeus and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Along with attempted murder of everyone at Camp. Hurting 4 children of Apollo, 3 of Athena, 2 of Hephaestus, 1 of Dionysus, Damion Walker son of Poseidon, 4 children of Hermes, 6 children of the Minor Gods. Artemis and Hestia you are both accused of being in league with Perseus and Clarisse and conspiring to overthrow Olympus. How do each of you plead?" Zeus asks  
"Not guilty", they say

"I did hit the son of Hermes but he was cheating on me with the daughter of Poseidon!" Clarisse defends herself

"I did do I storm and earthquake at Camp but that was because I caught Annabeth cheating on me with the son of Zeus!" Percy defends himself

"My daughter would never do that sea spawn!" Athena growls

"We are standing up for Perseus as he has earned our respect. His heart is pure and his loyalty for us would never allow him to betray Olympus", Hestia says

"Perseus is the one descent male in the world and has earned my respect by saving me and taking the weight of the sky on himself so I could fight Atlas. And for the way he treated Zoe and honoured her death. And I know he would never betray Olympus", Artemis replies glaring at her father

"You lie. We have evidence that you all conspired against Olympus", Zeus growls waving his hand

A screen appeared and Percy, Clarisse, Hestia and Artemis saw themselves talking to Kronos and Gaea. They were shocked they had never done this.  
"That image is a lie! We would never do that!" Percy yells

"How dare you accuse me of such crimes?! Apollo tell them!" Artemis says looking at her brother who wouldn't look at her

"I saw it Artemis", Apollo says

"Apollo?" Artemis asks in disbelief that her twin was agreeing with her betraying Olympus  
"All in favour of not banishing Perseus Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, Artemis, and Hestia to the deps of Tartarus raise your hands", Zeus asks

Hermes, Hecate, Nemesis, Hades, Persephone, Bellona, Astraea, Dike, Justitia, Thanatos and Asclepius were the only gods who raised their hands.

"All those in favour of banishing Perseus Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, Artemis, and Hestia to the deps of Tartarus raise your hands", Zeus asks

To their shock Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hercules, Nike and Enyo all raise their hands.

"How could you Apollo!?" Artemis yells in shock and betrayal

Apollo just looks away.  
"Dad how could you?" Clarisse yells

"Your not my daughter. I hereby disown you as my daughter", Ares booms

A glow goes over Clarisse and she gasps as she losses power.

"Dad how could you? I am your son?" Percy asks shocked

"You were my son. I hereby disown Perseus Jackson as my son. I stripe him of all his titles and powers. I also take Riptide from you and giving it to my favourite son", Poseidon booms

Percy gasps as he feels something being pulled away.

"Any last words?" Zeus asks making a portal behind them

Percy looks at Clarisse, Artemis and Hestia. They all looked angry but had an undercurrent of fear in them.

"I will never forget this. You have made it so four people who ALWAYS fought for Olympus, will never do so again", Clarisse says

"Know now the hearth will burn love and the hope I once gave will fail. You have betrayed your family. Your sister, your aunt, your son, your daughter, your nephew, and your cousin. All I can hope is that one day you will realise your mistakes", Hestia says sadly

"From this day forward I will never call you my brother again. I will _never_ forgive you for this Apollo. Mother would be ashamed of you. When the day comes when you realise your mistake, realise nothing you could do will earn my forgiveness. May being under the moonlight hurt you till the day I forgive you, may the moon forever haunt your life. Which I will tell you, you have no hope of achieving. This I swear on the River Styx", Artemis growls glaring at her once twin and cursing him with the power she had left

Apollo flinches at that.

"We will never again fight for Olympus. Only those who voted to save us and have NEVER betrayed us we will fight for and will have our eternal gratitude. Just so you know when the next war happens you won't have us. But you will be _begging_ us for help", Percy declares

They then as one jump into the portal which closes behind them. They fall and suddenly they found themselves somewhere else. A man was looking at them sadly with 14 other figures near him.

"Who are you? Aren't we meant to be going to Tartarus?" Percy asks

"I am Chaos creator of all", Lord Chaos says

"I am Ouranos. Primordial of the Sky and Heaven", Ouranos says

"I am Nyx. Primordial of Night", Nyx says

"I am Eros. Primordial of Love, Lust and Procreation", Eros says

"I am Hemera. Primordial of Day", Hemera says softly

"I am Ananke. Primordial of Fate and Inevitably", Ananke says

"I am Aither. Primordial of the Upper Air and Light", Aither says

"I am Elpis. Primordial of Hope", Elpis says softly

"I am Physis. Primordial of Nature", Physis says smiling

"I am Nesoi. Primordial of Islands", Nesoi says softly

"I am Thesis. Primordial of Creations", Thesis says

"I am Planes. Primordial of Generations", Planes says smirking

"I am Chronos. Primordial of Time", Chronos says

"I am Aion. Primordial of Eternity", Aion says who looked just like Chronos.

"And I am Pontos. Primordial of the Sea", Pontos says

"My Lord aren't we meant to be going to Tartarus?" Artemis asks

"You still are falling this is a reality we can temporary hold you in. I would like to know if you four would consider being my champions? As Perseus as my Right Hand Man", Chaos asks

"Want would that mean?" Percy asks

"You would get immunity from the toxic conditions of Tartarus. You will have more power then you have now. Percy you will get different gifts which you will have to figure out in time", Chaos says

"We would also bless you", Ouranos says

"And you will occasionally have a place at my palace. But I can't interfere that much", Nyx says with regret

"So we will still be going to Tartarus?" Clarisse asks nervously

"Yes I am sorry. But that we can't interfere. My daughters are being stubborn. But know it would not be forever", Ananke says with regret

"A threat is rising and you all will be needed", Aither says

"What threat?" Clarisse asks

"My sons Tartarus, Erebus, Ourae and my daughters Akhlys and Thalassa are rising to take over and destroy the world", Chaos tells them

"We will be giving you gifts to help. And Perseus will acquire gifts as time passes", Ananke informs them

"We better start the blessings we don't have much time", Chaos tells them  
"I give you the ability of controlling wind and manipulating Air. You all will also be able to control weather. You have limited Electrokinesis. You will also be able to order Wind Spirits to your aid when you get back from Tartarus. I also give you Perseus a rare gift of Sky-Umbrakinesis. Which means you can use darkness in the night sky to generate durable black chains", Ouranos says as them glow

"Thank you", they say

"I give you Umbrakinesis. The ability to Shadow Travel. The ability to use Hellfire. Also you will be stronger at night", Nyx says as they glow black

"I give you healing abilities. I know it isn't mu…", Hemera starts

"It is fine Lady Hemera. Healing abilities will be useful", Percy says

Hemera smiles, "Thank you young hero"

"I give you all Photokinesis. The ability to control light. Also the minor gift of Nephelokinesis which you can control and create clouds. Which won't help you here but might help you later", Aither says as the glow gold

"I give you all minor Hyrdokinesis. But Perseus will have FULL Hydrokinesis. Which is stronger then what you got from Poseidon. You also can Vapour Travel. You will have to practice to be able to get it right", Pontos says as they all glow blue

"I give you minor abilities to tell time and manipulate it", Chronos says

"I give you all the hope you need to survive the Pit. May it help ease the pain of the betrayal of the your families have given you", Elpis says softly

"I give you the ability to feel the love you will need to survive the Pit. Also Percy you will find four other soulmates besides from Artemis, Hestia, Nyx, Eris and Clarisse who you already have", Eros says making them glow pink

"WHAT!" Artemis shouts

"You already had feelings for him Artemis. Now this improves them. He will never be able to betray any of his soulmates. That means he can never cheat on any of you either", Eros replies

Artemis grumbles at that.  
"You all will also be able to feel other peoples emotions. Especially love", Eros tells them

"My gift is Immortality, the gift of shape-shifting and strength. I give you all strong magic powers that _could _get more powerful then Hecate. As well as the ability to survive the toxic environment of Tartarus. Perseus you have a few more gifts that will reveal themselves in time. But I also give you my Commander wings that you can retract and are as strong as Cosmic Steel which is the strongest metal in the universe", Chaos says snapping his fingers

Artemis, Hestia and Clarisse see midnight black wings on Perseus's back with gold, brown and silver streaks.

"Practice with your powers as often as you can and Percy, Clarisse you will have a second form like Artemis and Hestia have their Roman form. You will have a form to help you in Tartarus and after them will unlock themselves in time", Chaos tells them

"A warning time in Tartarus is different to the real world. So a months could pass in the real world but hundreds of years might pass in Tartarus", Chronos warns them

"Do you understand everything we have given you?" Chaos asks

"Yes my Lord", they say

"Then you must continue your journey good luck my Champions, my Commander", Chaos says

The vision dissolves as they come crashing down in Tartarus. To start their time in the hell or hells…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Tartarus_

* * *

Percy, Artemis, Hestia and Clarisse had lived in Tartarus now for sometime. During their time they had battled Titans and some gods that betrayed the Olympians. Percy was the one to either make them fade using a sword and powers Chaos gave him or kill them so they can reform. Each time Percy took a Titan or God he got command over their domains. Even those he didn't make fade he got their domains. He also got their weapons which he had to learn how to use all of them. It took a while but he finally managed it.

Clarisse had helped fade a couple of Titans. And she was Co-Titan of those domains with him. And so had Artemis. Hestia had distracted their opponents but didn't want to make them fade so she kept out of it.

They had made a lot of discoveries in Tartarus. One was Zoe, Bianca and Silena had been thrown in here too. They had been prisoners of Kronos for ages. Artemis and Percy had gone on a rampage to rescue the girls. Percy had ended up making Kronos fade because he was so angry. That was when Chaos told him that was one of the powers he gave Percy the power to make Gods Fade and to take on their titles.

So with each Titan and God he defeated he got a tattoo like symbol on him to mark that and to let him carry all the weapons he had won.

With Zoe, Bianca and Silena it took them a while to heal. Well heal as well as you could in this place. They ended up taking them to Nyx's Palace. They were only allowed to stay their for a short time. Nyx welcomed them and quickly sent for nectar and ambrosia for Silena, Zoe and Bianca. As they were her soulmates as well as Percy's, Artemis's, Hestia's and Clarisse's.

When Silena, Zoe and Bianca healed they exchanged stories. Apparently Zeus had taken to interfering on dying demigods. He did with Zoe when she was put up in the stars. She was put in the pit because she was a demi-titan.

Bianca was caught without her father knowing she left Elysium by force and was thrown in Tartarus for being Hades's daughter.

Silena had been taken when she got to the Underworld before she could get judged.

Percy and the others told them their stories. Once they were all caught up it was time to leave Nyx's palace. They thanked her and Percy kissed Nyx on the cheek making her blush before they went out to face Tartarus again.

Years, upon years, upon centuries have passed in Tartarus too them. Percy since he got the domain of Time was able to tell them how long they had been in the pit in Tartarus time and Earth Time and their was a BIG difference.

Percy, Clarisse, Silena, Zoe and Bianca had found their second forms which they could switch too at anytime if they needed a break from reality. Percy's to none of their surprise was badass and looked dangerous he was called Berserker as that was what he was. Berserker also didn't like being ordered around by anyone other then his otherself Percy. Berserker was also sarcastic and rude and took nobody's shit.

Clarisse's other form was Nightmare. She was the next scariest of the lot. Nightmare loved to play with her victims fears and loved tormenting people. She too was sarcastic, rude, took nodody's shit and only listened to Clarisse or Percy/Berserker as Percy/Berserker was their leader.

Silena's other form was Murderess. She was as scary as Clarisse. She had no problem killing monsters and those that deserved it. Her Charmspeak was stronger now and she could basically put people into a hypnotic/trance state and as an example she could get them to kill each other. And took great pleasure on making monsters kill their friends.

Bianca's other form was Hellfire. She was the next scariest. Hellfire loved to use all types of fire on her victims and loved to play with fire and use it to torture information out of various monsters. She was like the others too sarcastic, rude etc…etc. And again she only listened to Percy/Berserker.

Zoe's was next her other form was called Huntress. She loved to play with her hunts for monsters and toying with them. She was the next best tracker after Artemis. She had the same qualities of the other, other forms.

Each of their other forms helped them cope with being in Tartarus. Artemis and Hestia didn't need another form as Goddesses they could handle being in Tartarus better. But they still got hurt.

Scars they all had. Their scars where now apart of them. They didn't care about each others scars. Even the disfiguring scars didn't bother them that were on Percy.

During their time they made friends with Lady Styx. Lady Styx loved their company and after some time together she asked them to deal with her 'husband' Pallas as he was an abusive bastard. Percy promised to take care of it as they had found out Styx was their last soulmate. She had been thrilled to learn that. Because she knew she would never be in a abusive relationship again.  
Percy and Clarisse other forms plus Artemis took on Pallas and they forced him to fade completely. So all three of them got his domain.

Artemis still couldn't stand abusive males. And all males in general other then Percy. She had accepted the fact she was his soulmate. Percy had told her he would never force her to accept him or make her give him her virginity. As Percy knew how much that meant to her he would never to that to her or Hestia.

It gave Artemis something to think about. Till she decided to go slow with Percy. As this was new for her. Silena, Zoe, Bianca and Hestia also took it slow as they too had no other experience with romance. And it was slow going with Styx too as she was getting used to being in a loving relationship and the fact she was not always in Tartarus made it harder.

Nyx was fine with their relationship they had. She just told them she was sorry she couldn't do more to help them. But they understood. Damn fates they had all cursed.

Clarisse slowly accepted the relationship as she had been cheated on. And she had never shared a relationship before so this was new for her to accept to share.

But they all managed to find balance within their group after a couple of millennia's in the Pit.

They wondered when the Olympians would come begging for their help. They each were going to enjoy making them beg and grovel for forgiveness. Which they each didn't know if they could give. Even after all these centuries they still didn't know how they would get past the betrayals they had been thrown by the Campers and especially from the Gods.

They had found Iapetus's old place in Tartarus and had set up a home there. But they often went on hunts to kill monsters to let off stream.

But something felt different about today. They just knew something had happened…

* * *

_Olympus_

* * *

Olympus was in chaos monster attacks had been on the rise and certain truths had been revealed leaving people to bury themselves in guilt, grief and pain on what they did.

* * *

Apollo when he found out the truth had fallen to his knees and cried for what he did to his sister, his twin, his big sister. He was partly responsible with sending her to Tartarus. The things he did and said that faithful day haunted his everyday and night. He woke up screaming the last few nights and begging an imaginary Artemis to forgive him. But he knew it wasn't going to happen because she had MEANT those words she said a year ago before she jumped into Tartarus. And the curse she put on him made him realise just how much he hurt her. The moonlight on his skin burned him. He never found solace in looking at the moon anymore just like she said the Moon was haunting him. The sun for the past year hadn't been bright and when the truth came out it dulled even more as Apollo sobbed and grieved for the lives he helped destroyed of his twin sister, favourite Aunt and favourite cousin. How could he have even fallen for the manipulations of three demigods? How could they have possibly have changed the minds of the gods? And was Artemis alright? Was Hestia? Was Percy or even the daughter of Ares ok? Apollo wanted to find out but he was rocked by grief, guilt and despair.

"I'm so, so sorry big sis, Aunt Hes, Perseus. Please forgive me. I am so, so sorry Arty. I'll do anything for your forgiveness. For all of your forgiveness", Apollo says weeping for what he had lost…

* * *

Athena scored the library of Olympus trying to come up a way of helping get those they wrongly imprisoned out of Tartarus. Her research also helped distract her from the grief and guilt on what she had down. She had believed Annabeth and the spawns of Poseidon and Zeus on what happened and didn't even insist on getting them to swear on the Styx they were telling the truth. She felt pain when she had missed the obvious that Percy could have never have betrayed them because of his fatal flaw. But now she was sure that his loyalty has changed. She still remembers the words her sister, aunt and Perseus said to them before they went into the Pit. It broke her heart knowing she helped send them there. The Moon hadn't been kind to her either. As she read for a way to pull beings out of Tartarus she looked out her temple window at the moon that was mocking her. The Moon hadn't been kind to her, but at least it was nothing like what happened to Apollo or their father when they went out in the moonlight. Athena looked at the moon again and let a tear fall down her face.

"I am so, so sorry", she whispers

* * *

Ares didn't know why he was so confused. He found out his daughter had never betrayed him and that he and his family had been in the wrong instead of his Aunt Hestia, sister Artemis and that punk Jackson. He felt odd about what he had learnt. A strange feeling had settled in him which he didn't know what to do with. He wondered if his daughter would forgive him? He wondered if getting her some new weapons to replace the old ones would repair the damage that was done. It would work wouldn't it?...

* * *

Demeter looked at her garden it was dead. Every plant was dead. She hadn't been able to fix her garden. Every since Persephone had declared she would no longer be associated with her. That she will not come up to Olympus in the Summer time. She would stay with her husband. Persephone told her that until she got past all the bitterness she had for everyone that she couldn't but up with her anymore. And Persephone told her she wouldn't even try to the day those who were wrongly convicted walked free. A tear falls down Demeter's face. What had this all been for? Why did she choose to vote for banishment besides being mind controlled?

* * *

Aphrodite looked at her reflection in the mirror her daughters words had been ringing in her ears for over a year now. And the words that Piper said to her hit her harder then those words ever did from any other of her children they were, _'I am ashamed to be your daughter. When I walk out this door that will be the end of our bond of mother and daughter. I can't have a mother who would gleefully send innocents to Tartarus. I hope your chose was worth it Lady __Aphrodite__", Piper had said._ Those words had been ringing in her head. Making her mess up trying to get sex. Just those simple words from her favourite daughter and her daughter actually calling her, her name had done this too her. And now she found out her choose had been for nothing. They had been wrong. They were innocent. And now she didn't know what to do next. Athena was trying to find a way to bring them back. And everyone else was, well probably drowning their sorrows or staring off looking at the moon like she was.

"I will make this right. They will need the Aphrodite treatment when they come home"

* * *

Hermes glares at his computer screen. In the past year he had become more serious. He had put his childishness behind him. Apollo had actually had the nerve to ask him _why_. Hermes just glared at Apollo saying, _'I have seen my favourite sister, aunt and demigod get banished into hell. So you figure out the rest and get over yourself Sun God'. _Hermes didn't regret those words or not picking up Apollo's calls after that. He had stern words with his father before he decided he was only going to the Summer and Winter Solace. The only other meetings he would turn up at were if they involved Artemis, Hestia, Percy and the child of Ares. And he sent his so called father to get over his paranoia before he lost more of his family then he already had. And that included him. Now they would be coming back if _Athena_ found a way. He and the others that had known they were innocent looked on with glee as their family realised what they had done to _innocents_. Yeh those ass-holes deserved everything those four will probably through at them now. Because nobody that goes into Tartarus comes back the same.

* * *

Poseidon was overcome with grief and all of the Seven Seas felt the Sea Gods despair. More ships were sunk and earthquakes hit more often at the depression of the Sea God. He had forsaken and betrayed his favourite son. He had chosen his jealous demigod son and daughter over a son he had known longer and had known his fatal flaw was loyalty. He looks back on it now and wondered how they all could have been so blind. How could they not see they were being tricked and manipulated?

He felt now going over memories of the last weeks before Percy's banishment he now saw the pain in his sons eyes when he looked at him and his brother and sister. But Percy hadn't said a thing he had just stepped aside.

The things he said! Oh how he wished he could turn back time and take ALL those words back. How he wished he could take his son in his arms and tell him he was sorry. How much he loved him. How much he WAS proud of him. Now he wished to beg for his sons forgiveness. But the last words of said son said he would never be forgiven.

That he knew was probably what was going to happen when Athena found away to retrieve them. Oh gods he had sentenced his favourite sister and favourite niece to hell too! How could he do that to them? What a family they where all they did was betray another of their family.

"I am so, so sorry my little boy. I am so, so sorry my sister. I am so, so sorry", Poseidon weeps on his throne

As Poseidon grieved so did the Seven Seas. So did Amphitrite and Triton. They realised their mistake now. And Amphitrite felt more guilt because she had casted the vote to send them to Tartarus. Now everything was in turmoil as her husband actually _wept_ in despair. She and Triton had never seen him shed tears before but they had now seen their husband and father grieve for the mistake that they ALL couldn't take back…

* * *

Chiron looked at the Campers going about their daily business. He watched them sadly thinking about two demigods who should be here with them now. His favourite pupil Percy who he betrayed and Clarisse who had only been misunderstood but brilliant with a spear. Both had been too young to be sentenced to Tartarus. He knew he haven't been part of the vote that sent them there. But he was the one to break Percy's heart. He could see Percy's heartbroken face now in his memories of when he declared Damion, Aquarius and Skylar his favourite demigods and praised them. He know could see clearly now how Percy slowly began to be pushed aside and hurt by the very Campers he had protected.

Chiron looks the cabins and sees many of the Immortal Councillors sitting down looking lost and deep in thought. He saw some of the tears that were falling down their eyes as they grieved and let guilt and memories flow through them. He saw how much they were hurting. Chiron knew if the Gods found away to return Percy and Clarisse that both of them would never be the same. And both would probably never trust them again. But Chiron wanted to try. He wanted to try and make amends. But he felt it was going to be an uphill battle. Especially with what the Romans would offer…

* * *

The Immortal Councillors were doing their own things staring off into nothing as they thought back to just over a year ago and what they had done. All the memories of what they did consumed them. How nasty they were. How much they hurt Percy with words or with weapons or actions. And not once did Percy draw his own sword to defend himself. They could see the truth now and it hurt. Tears were falling on many of the Councillors faces as they let the truth spread through them and the realization they would probably never get their friends back.

* * *

Katie, Immortal Councillor of the Demeter Cabin looked at her garden with tears falling from her eyes as she remembered the past year. It had been the worse year of her life. Because it all had been a lie. And it had also taken an older brother/comrade in arms/friend from her. She remembers when Percy bought her rare plants how excited she had been and he had been when she liked them. And of Clarisse how she had actually helped her with Percy improve her fighting style. And she also remembered betraying them. Percy more then Clarisse. Accusing him off wrecking her garden. She lets tears fall when she remembers Percy's face telling her he didn't do it and asking if she would like help fixing it. She flinches remembering having slapped him hard in the face before some hurtful words for storming off. She sob she would never get her friend back after that. Her tears fell ironically on a rare flower that Percy himself gave her. Once that survived the real traitors rampage.

* * *

She felt arms go around her and she looks up to see a teary eyed Travis Stroll, who was her boyfriend, looking at her sadly. Just like her Travis was grieving over what he and his brother Conner did. And even though it was fake it was only over a stupid prank! They shouldn't have done what they did in doing a painful prank on him in retaliation and now knowing he had done nothing to deserve that. Another blow was that Percy didn't retaliate to it. He just didn't come near them after that looking more hurt. Tears fell from the Immortal Councillors of Hermes Faces as Travis hugged Katie tight as they both cried for what they did. Conner was just staring out the window of Hermes Cabin with tears from memories past flashing across his eyes.

* * *

Pollux looked over the training of the Minor Cabins. The Immortal Councillor of the Dionysus Cabin also grieved as he had memories return of Percy helping him with Castors death. And Pollux throwing that all back in Percy's face accusing him of getting Castor killed. How could he not see the mind tricks? He was a son of Dionysus and this shouldn't have happened to him or any of them. He lets tears fall before yelling out instructions to the youngsters and snapped at little mistakes in his misplaced grief.

* * *

Leo was smashing all his work in his grief. Yelling at himself for being so stupid as to believe Percy would do the things everyone accused him off. The Immortal Councillor of the Hephaestus Cabin let memories flash across his mind of Percy teaching him how to fight on their journey to Greece. How Percy didn't let him feel like he was a three wheel on their quest. He moans remembering what he did to Percy after accusing him of destroying all of his projects. Throwing all those fireballs at him haunted his dreams now. Especially when he remembers one of the fireballs connecting with Percy's arm. Percy didn't even retaliate or put in a report about the attack. Percy had just let it go. Tears fall as he remembers now where Percy was all because of Mind Manipulation and of someone playing on their deepest fears. He felt arms around him and looks to see Calypso looking at him with sympathy tears in her eyes too. Leo pulls her close so they could grieve together. The childishness of Leo left him as he let himself grieve.

* * *

The Immortal Councillor of Apollo's Cabin, Will Solace felt like he had aged a decade in just a two weeks. Finding out that everything you thought was true was actually a lie really did a number on you. Will had to flinch at some of the memories of him refusing to help Percy when he came to the Infirmary with burns and sword marks only to be turned away by himself or his siblings. The memories continued too he saw when Percy stopped coming to the Infirmary or his siblings to heal him. And how worse off he looked in the final days leading up to the moment which would haunt EVERY campers dreams for a long time. The moment when they condemned their Saviour and Leader to a fate worse then death. A life in the hell of hells. Will let tears fall of thinking about what Percy must be going through. Will's head snaps up as a hand touches his arm he looks to see his sister Kayla looking at him sadly with tears falling as she too grieved for the pain they had caused their friend. The brother and sister grieved together and soon where joined by all the veteran Apollo Campers who had fought with Percy in the Titan War and Giant War. And together they sat down leaning on each other for comfort and support against the memories of what they did a year ago assault them. And haunted them.

* * *

The Immortal Lieutenant of Hades, Nico di Angelo destroyed everything in his path as he poured out his guilt, anger and despair. He had betrayed his cousin who had been like a big brother to him since the moment they met. How could he be that stupid to fall for lies and hidden weaknesses? Oh how Bianca would be turning in her grave if she found out what he did. How she would be so disappointed in him. But the worse part was Nico KNEW what Percy and the others would be going through. Nico had felt the power and evilness of Tartarus and he had condemned Percy to suffer in Tartarus. If they got Percy and the others out what would they be like now? Nico knew they wouldn't be the same after all they had to live in Tartarus. Nico knew that the Percy he had known before the traitors had destroyed everything would be gone. And nobody could blame Percy or the others all they could blame was themselves. Nico starts to let the tears fall thinking of the suffering his big brother was going through. With a scream of rage he used his powers and sword to create a small crater in the earth as he fell crying for the loss that would have happened and the pain they had caused the one person who stuck by them through two wars. The badass son of Hades felt like he had aged a thousand years and with that he let the tears fall. Not knowing his father was looking at him sadly. And his stepmother was looking at him in sorrow.

* * *

The Immortal Thalia Grace looked at the Moon. Her old Mistresses symbol before her banishment to Tartarus. Thalia remembers being called to the throne room to find out what had transpired just an hour earlier. Learning that her father and the others but a select few had sentenced no only Hestia and Clarisse, but her mistress and sister Artemis and her Kelp-Head Cousin/Brother Percy to Tartarus had caused her to go into a rage at Zeus with her brother Jason by her side. She had been threatened with banishment too. Maybe she should have done it and joined those she cared about in Tartarus. But Zeus had gave her an ultimatum. If she chose banishment the hunt would be disbanded and the girls would be left out on their own without anyone to protect them. Or she could shut her mouth and not get banished and be the new Leader of the Hunt and take over leading the Hunters. It pained her to do what she did. But she hoped they would understand.

Especially when Thalia swore to Zeus she would _never_ call him father again. Thalia had disowned him. She wanted nothing to do with the traitors that sentenced her true family to Tartarus. And she told those _traitors_ if they _ever_ came never her if it wasn't about official hunt business she would take her spear named maimer and attack them. She said she would give them only _one_ chance. There would be _no_ second chances. So now she was the Goddess of the Hunt she refused to take the Moon title too. And she had told the Council quite clearly she was only a temporary holder of Goddess of the Hunt. That she fully attended to give it back to Artemis when they got the heads out of their asses and saw the truth. Zeus had glared at her but Thalia had Jason by her side and they united themselves against Zeus for this. She looked at the moon and let a tear fall the moon had never felt the same after that day. She just hoped they would find a way to get her Mistress and Sister, her Cousin/Brother and Bestfriends along with Hestia and Clarisse out of the Pit soon. Now that everyone knew the truth. The only other wish she wanted to have was the right to kill the three little rats who destroyed everything.

* * *

The Ares Cabin had taken to destroying training dummies to let out their anger and guilt they felt for betraying their cabin leader and their best warrior Clarisse La Rue, veteran of the Titan War and the Giant War and the one they betrayed by allowing themselves to be swayed. They wanted to pulverize the traitors. But they weren't allowed too. Zeus apparently was handling their punishment. But the Ares Cabin and the rest of the Camp didn't think it would be enough. So for now the Ares Children took their anger out of the dummies destroying them with their anger. Nobody from the dared to interfere thinking they might be seriously hurt if they tried. So they left the Ares Cabin alone to grieve in their way.

* * *

Chris Rodriguez had become an outcast of camp. Cheating on your girlfriend would do that. Especially know nobody was influenced by powers anymore. He had been influenced too. The daughter of Poseidon was like a siren to him. He hoped that Clarisse would understand when the gods bought her back. And things could be as they were.

* * *

Annabeth the Immortal Councillor of Athena Cabin and Architect of Olympus had collapsed after the news of Percy's innocence had spread. She felt the overwhelming guilt that was filling her up inside. She was part of what got Percy sent to Tartarus. She had unintentionally fallen for Damion and cheated on Percy in their place and when she was still together with him. She found out later he planned to propose to her. It didn't matter then but it did now. Her pain had increased tenfold. She now had nightmares of Percy suffering in Tartarus because of her. He had been in the Pit for a year what would he be like now? Would she be able to get Percy to forgive her. She just thought it would be a lot of work but worth it to have her Sea-Weed brain back at her side again. All he would need is care, love and their apologies that would be enough wouldn't it? Everything will go back to normal.

* * *

The Lord of the Wild, Grover just sat there in the rain thinking over his actions as tears fell down his face unashamed. He had down the unthinkable. He had betrayed the best of best friends he had ever had. The friend who had always believed in him and encouraged him to follow his passion of finding Pan. Also the best friend who always came to save him. And what did he do in return? He accused him of saying Satyrs and Dryads where weak, and that he tried to burn down Junipers tree. Then he broke the empathy link and the look in Percy's eyes when he did that haunts him. The look of utter devastation was now permeantly etched in his mind. No matter what he did or Juniper try to do would erase that memory. That memory will be with him to the day he died and probably even when he would be reincarnated.

* * *

And all other memories of seeing Percy alone looking at them all with longing and sadness. As he watched them have fun with his siblings and the son of Zeus without him bought more tears to the Lord of the Wilds eyes. As the rain started coming heavier as if even Zeus himself was grieving for what has happened. Grover cried for the permeant lose of friendship that would be confirmed when the Gods bought Percy back.

* * *

Zeus sighed everything had changed in just over a year. He had let his pride get in the way of the truth. He had let paranoia get the better of him causing him to banish his daughter and favourite sister. He even felt a tiny bit guilty about banishing his nephew and Ares daughter. Now they needed they back. But Zeus remembered those words when they where banished. But they had to help. Zeus had decided when he felt a bit paranoid he would step into the moonlight and feel his daughters curse upon him. It was a reminder of what paranoia can get you. He had lost his family. They hadn't been very close but he still lost more then one child. He lost Thalia and Jason the minute he exiled his nephew. And Thalia also lost Artemis. He remembers the shouting and his threatening. Then another blow had hit him Thalia had disowned him as her father and refused to talk to him and stormed out. Jason, Jason had looked at him in not just anger but disappointment. And in a clear voice he remembers to this day that his favourite son said they were through. That till the day his cousin, sister, aunt and comrade walked free he would have nothing to do with Jupiter. Zeus had been so angry then yelling at Jason. But Jason had just turned and walked away not looking back. Hades and Persephone told him they would have nothing to do with him outside the Summer and Winter Solace. And Persephone swore to Zeus and her mother to not step foot out of Hades realm in Summer till those that were wrongly banished walked free. And Hermes had basically disowned him too. So he lost three daughters, two sons, a sister, a brother, a granddaughter, then Demeter who went into a depression and then Camp Jupiter declared their allegiance. And by then he was just too shocked and in pain to retaliate.

* * *

Immortals Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque stood overlooking the legion with Praetors Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Frank Zhang inspected the legion. But all five's hearts weren't in it. And to tell the truth the Legion's hearts weren't in it either. They didn't stand as proud as they once did. All having learnt of the Gods betrayal of not just Lady Diana and Lady Vesta. But also of their most famous Praetor to ever be at Camp Perseus Jackson.

The Romans hadn't been happy when they heard of what happened from Jason and Piper. Jason had created storms all over California due to his anger of what his so called _father _did. Piper had held it together too after the meeting before collapsing in grief and anger. Grief at a person she felt was like an older brother to her and didn't look down on her since she was a daughter of Aphrodite. And anger at the Gods for banishing Percy. And utter rage at her mother for agreeing to it. Piper had cursed Aphrodite every name under the sun when her grief and anger turned into blinding rage. With the last bit of control she had she told her so called mother exactly what she thought of her before walking away basically disowning her mother.

Frank had to try and not transform and control his anger at his father while holding a crying Hazel. Who he knew had an idea about what Percy would be going through. He had to help her stop creating jewels around them.

Immortal Praetor Reyna the longest serving Praetor of Camp Jupiter and the most strict let her feelings be shown for the first time sharing the burden of her pain with the Legion and letting them share their grief and rage with her. She told them to vent their anger otherwise it would effect their actions.

It took Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Reyna everything they had to stop the Legion from marching on the Greeks and declaring war. And then going to Olympus and demanding to let their Praetor free along with the daughter of Ares and Ladies Diana and Vastra. Reyna get Terminus to emergency seal the Camp so they didn't course war or go AWOL which she knew their friends wouldn't want.

Reyna gave a speech with Frank and Jason by her side to give the Romans hope. And what a speech it was! It was one that would go down in history as one of the best inspiring speeches ever given by a Praetor.

The whole legion and New Rome stood still to listen to the their Praetors most inspiring speech…

_Flashback_

"_The Gods and the __Greeks __might have forsaken them but let it be known that the Twelfth Legion Fulminata and New Rome will never forsaken or forget what has happened here this day. One day Rome and the Legion will bring our betrayed Praetor home! One day we will welcome a daughter of Ares freely into this camp and treat her like a warrior of her station deserves! We will welcome her officially as a daughter of Rome! One Day New Rome and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata will welcome back with joy Lady Diana who has also stood as back up to the Legion! One day New Rome and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata will welcome back Lady Vesta our shinning hope in dark times! One day Rome and the Legion will open their arms to the ones that where betrayed and welcome them back without hesitation and swear allegiance to them! One day New Rome and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata will stand tall in FULL battle gear once again with our Praetor Perseus Jackson, Clarisse La Rue and Lady Diana by our side! One day I promise you we will see the true betrayers get what they justly deserve! I declare to you people of New Rome and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata that these heros will not be forgotten! As long as I am Praetor I will do everything in my power to bring our lost sisters and brother warriors of Rome home to us! New Rome, Legion I declare that tonight we feast together as one, NO divide between Cohorts, or Centurions, Legionaries or Praetors and sacrifice in defiance to the gods we will instead sacrifice to those that are innocent and are suffering in Tartarus. And especially to our heros to help them on their journey home! So I ask you know New Rome and Twelfth Legion Fulminata where does your allegiance and loyalty lie?"_

_Flashback End_

From that day, the day Reyna made her famous speech pleading her allegiance to the betrayed, the people of Rome sacrificed less to the gods of Olympus. They instead sacrificed food to the betrayed. To the heros who had bleed and fought for New Rome. To the Praetor who stood amongst them a Greek that had all the heart and strength of a Roman Percy Jackson was the one who got the most sacrifices. Followed by Lady Vastra with sacrificing following a pray of hope to the Goddess who gave them hope. Then followed by Lady Diana who her hunters and herself had helped the legion through the many centuries.

People in Rome also did honour to the last person who was betrayed Clarisse La Rue's story was spreading through the Legion and Rome. Told by Thalia Grace to honour a friend she couldn't help directly. A flame was lit at the new Shrine for the Betrayed Heros. Reyna declared for it to never go out till the day their heros returned and extinguished it themselves. She said as long as the flame burns there is hope. She ordered two sentries on duty full time. And those that did stood tall in proud at the sides of the flame guarding it. It full armour. Everyone who volunteered did so with voluntary. Nobody was forced to. Every single person who stood guard wore full armour with either a sword or spear at the ready.

As soon as the information about what the Greeks did to their Praetor. The Greeks became that again. Greeks and not friends of Rome. Reyna refused any attempts of negotiating with Chiron and his immortal Campers. Reyna told Chiron quite firmly that the Legion and Rome would not stand for the Greeks treatment of Praetor Perseus. And until they showed loyalty to an honoured hero and warrior that the Camps would have no farer contact with each other unless in times of crisis as Reyna shut down the system helping the movement between Rome and the Greeks. After saying that she saw anyone Greek that has not shown loyalty, or true remorse for their actions and without came with a truce flag or a urgent reason, would be run out of the boarders of Camp with any Legion who wanted to do some tracking practice.

Chiron didn't believe her. So first the stupid daughter of Athena tried to come but Reyna had the honour of forcing the spawn of Athena out of Rome's Boundaries. Reyna challenged Athena's spawn to a duel at the boundary for rights to come in. Within minutes Annabeth was lying bleeding on the ground. Reyna told her she had ten minutes to remove herself from the border or she would let Piper who was inching to fight on her, on her.

Next came Leo only to be meet with Frank who changed into a rhino and nearly trampled him out of the boundaries of Rome. Before changed into an eagle and dive bombing Leo till he was well past the boundary.

Next the arrogant son of Zeus, Skylar came to the boundaries demanding entry as Zeus's more powerful son. Jason fiercely dealt with him starting a storm with strong wind flinging the weak son of Zeus out of the boundaries even though Skylar had tried to use the winds to his advantage it was clear to everyone the Jason Grace was the Master of his powers and Skylar was barely an apprentice. Skylar left in disgrace and having to hear the Legion roar in celebration of Jason's victory. As Jason looked at the sky and said, _'That is your most powerful demigod child Jupiter? How I pity you'._

Next Nico had tried to talk to Hazel but to have her attack him viciously on Arion. Chasing him out of Camp Jupiter. And when he tried to use the shadows to aid him Hazel took control of them. Showing everyone that Hazel was now in her fathers favour and Nico wasn't. Like Skylar, Nico left in shame and anger having to listen to the Legion once again roar in celebration of Hazel's Victory.

So when the stupid son of Poseidon, Damion entered the boundaries he was attacked and chased off then hunted through the night till he was far from Rome and was hurt that he had to have his sister help him back to his camp. That was the day Chiron knew New Rome and their Praetor Reyna was serious, after attacking every envoy and ambassador they sent, he had told his Camp to not approach the Romans without reason.

So the people of Rome continued to this day to hold on to their promises of over a year ago. And when word reached them the truth was uncovered well the Legion basically came alive. Reyna was the first one to find out her mother and Lupa themselves appeared to her telling her of the real traitors, how they did it and a message of Percy, Clarisse, Artemis and Hestia would be freed from their prison soon sent relief through Reyna. It was word she had been dying to hear for a very long year. Lupa also told her, her pack as well as herself will form a guard around the heros and legends of Rome to see them safely into the boundary.

Reyna immediately called the Legion to attention even though it was late. She knew if she tried to keep this from them there would be rebellion.

"New Rome and Twelfth Legion Fulminata hear my news! As off three hours ago east coast time Lady Diana, Lady Vesta, Warrior Clarisse La Rue and Praetor Perseus Jackson have been declared innocent and all perpetrators and the real traitors have been placed under arrest!" Reyna calls as the Legion bursts into applause and stomping their shields and weapons on the ground in celebration, "At this moment the Gods are looking for a way to bring back those that where betrayed. Hear me now Twelfth Legion and spread the word through every corner of New Rome that we might be receiving honoured guests! And we will rejoice with them!"

The Twelfth Legion cheer in agreement.

"Fifth Cohort Centurions!" Reyna calls over everyone

"Yes Praetor?" Hazel asks her eyes now shining with happiness as she started to straighten her stance

Dakota also stood up alert.

"Prepare your Cohort!" Reyna says

"Why?" Hazel asks in confusion

"I think our most honoured heros deserve an honour guard returning home don't you?" Reyna asks letting a smile come through

As the 5th Cohort snaps to attention all their eyes alight with the news they would be escorting their heros and legends home! All fatigue any of them had was wiped off their faces and determination and pride replaced fatigue.

"5th Cohort prepare yourselves!" Hazel and Dakota call earning a cheer

"1st Cohort light the torches around the boundary don't let the light fade even when the sun comes up! Alert Terminus to honoured guests", Reyna orders

The First Cohort snaps to attention.

"2nd Cohort Honour Guard of the Flame of Hope at the Shrine of the Heros. Relieve the sentries and prepare a proper welcome!" Reyna orders

The Second Cohort snaps to attention.

"3rd Cohort man the walls. Keep an eye on the horizon. Signal the legion if you see our heros. Send a gold spark arrow up if it is our heros, silver if it is the hunters! If your see Lady Lupa's pack and Lady Lupa herself then our heros are coming as Lady Lupa is providing an escort", Reyna orders

The Third Cohort snaps to attention. As everyone's eyes widen at hearing that _Lady Lupa_ and her _pack_ were going to help. This had never been done before!

"4th Cohort spread the word to New Rome! Tell them what has happened here tonight. Let the loyal people of New Rome Celebrate! But man the streets get ready to form a barrier between the people of New Rome and our returning heros", Reyna orders

The Fourth Cohort snaps to attention.

"6th and 7th Cohort begin preparations for a celebration like no other!" Reyna orders the newly formed Cohorts as NEW Greek Demigods and Legacies that had _never_ betrayed Percy, Clarisse, Diana and Vesta

"My mother Bellona will let me know if they are headed this way. Do rotations. But don't leave you posts unmanned do I make myself clear?" Reyna asks knowing she didn't have to say that but did anyway

"YES PRAETOR!" the Legion says

"Long live Lady Diana! Long Live Lady Vesta! Long Live Warrior Clarisse! Long Live Praetor Perseus! Long Live Rome!" a legion calls

The call is picked up by all the legions who say it together before racing off to prepare. They would polish their best armour and back sure they honour their heros by being their best. They hoped the gods bought their heros home soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**C****hapter .2. **

* * *

Percy grins tiredly at Artemis, Hestia, Zoe, Bianca, Clarisse and Silena as they sit around their fire. It had been another day of making a name for themselves in this hell hole. He felt tired and he knew Berserker wanted to come out and play. He would have to tell them he was going to switch out for a while.

"I am going to switch out for a while my loves. Berserker wants sometime", Percy says to them

They looked at him worriedly. They knew the Pit was exhausting them. But Berserker was coming out often in Percy now and staying longer. But the girls knew Percy was still _there_ in Berserkers mind. It just was pot luck if Percy wanted to reply.

They had a mental link so they could hear Percy when they needed too. It came in handy for Zoe, Bianca, Silena and Clarisse too.

"Rest our love", Hestia says smiling softly

"We love you", Artemis says kissing him softly

"Thank you. After over 4,000 years you would think I would get used to that. But I haven't", Percy says softly his eyes pull of love, "I will never get tired of calling you my loves. The loves of my life"

"We will never get tired of you saying that", Zoe says smiling

"I will be back soon", Percy says closing his eyes

Within seconds his mind switches and Berserker was looking at them grinning with like a manic.

"Glad to see you Berserker", Silena says smirking

"Welcome back Berserker", Clarisse says smirking

"Good to be back. Perseus needs rest. I am going hunting. I need to work off some of my energy", Berserker says bouncing up

"Mind if I join you?" Artemis asks  
"You can come Little Moon. You good hunter", Berserker says grinning

That was one thing that never changed Percy and Berserker gave her the nickname Little Moon. And she loved hearing them say it. Nobody else had called her that so this was just their little agreement.

"Why don't we all go? Hestia can just watch", Zoe suggests

"Will Nightmare, Huntress, Hellfire and Murderess join us?" Berserker asks

Silena, Clarisse, Zoe and Bianca shrug.

"We will see. Why do you want them aren't we good hunters?" Bianca asks pouting

Berserker moans, "Fine come on. But don't spoil my fun"

They all gather their gear and move off. Silently. They had learnt to be extra stealthy because of how they could spy on monsters if they snuck up on them. They learned a lot of their plans that way.

And knew that monsters where reforming faster. So another war was on the horizon and thanks to Lord Chaos they knew who with. So they didn't think they'll be here much longer. So taking some aggression and anger out on a group of monsters would be want would you say therapeutic. So they didn't get _too_ anger at the Olympians when they were summoned back.

They move through the grounds and up a hill. They spot a group of monsters gathering including Drakon.

Clarisse grins wickedly. You could see her shift into Nightmare. And before anything else happens Berserker and Nightmare draw weapons and race down the hill with Zoe, Murderess and Hellfire behind them with Artemis sending arrows down on the monsters.

The group of monsters didn't stand a chance. But Berserker held a Empousa down.

"You want is this gathering about?" Berserker asks

"I'll never tell you", she spits at him

"I was hoping you would say that", Berserker grins with an insane kind of grin

He twists his Double Sided Sword named Blackadder into her collar bone. Causing her to scream in pain.

"What to try that again?" Berserker asks smirking insanely

"Our masters will win", the Empousa tells them

"Are monsters gathering to march on Olympus?" Hellfire/Bianca asks

"Yessss. Why do you care?" the Empousa spits out

"We don't care about MANY of them. Only a _few _have our loyalty", Artemis replies smirking

"Very _few_", Nightmare/Clarisse adds

"Many are not even worth a second of our day", Zoe adds still in her normal form

"We are the betrayed. Tell your boss not to mess with the people _worth_ a second of our day", Berserker tells the Empousa before stabbing her throw the heart with a dagger. She shrieks before she bursts into gold dust.

Berserker grins sitting down to clean his weapons.

"That was funnnn", Berserker says grinning like a maniac

"Those Drakon are getting easier to kill", Nightmare/Clarisse says sitting down and cleaning her spear

They all gather around as Hestia builds a fire. Fights helped them relax as well as to ease their anger. Suddenly they felt the air around them begin to change. They all look up grinning at a beam of light comes for them.

"It is time to have some fun!" Berserker says grinning like a manic again

The Olympians were doing the spell to bring souls up from Tartarus. It was taking all 15 of the Olympian Council to do the spell Athena found. It would bring Perseus and his associates up if they are good.

* * *

All the Council was nervous about bringing them back up. They hoped they could make peace with them now that they have been found innocent.

But the people who sided with Percy and the others knew the others of the Council were delusional if they thought they would be forgiven for sending INNOCENT people to Tartarus! Tartarus! The most evil place in the universe. There was only two goddesses the other two were demigods. Immortal but not Gods.

Hades kind off knew how bad Tartarus was and had told the other 10 gods that had sided with Percy what to expect. So they expected the worst.

Apollo was on standby in case they needed some of his expertise. He hoped that it wouldn't be needed but he had ambrosia and nectar ready for them.

Finally after long chanting figures began to appear in the light. But not four like they thought but seven. SEVEN! The light disappeared and they finally caught sight of the people they hoped to see.

Artemis had changed her age instead of a 12-year-old girl she appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She wasn't wearing silver anymore but black and silver. She had a couple of scars over her lips and a small one over her right eye. She had a black bow and quiver on her back with a sword on a belt around her waist. Her silver/yellow eyes where hard and cold as she looked at them.

Hestia also didn't look the age she normally did. She also appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was wearing jeans like Artemis but a red blouse that showed a couple of scars on her arms. Two swords were strapped to her back. Her eyes where red and also seemed to glare on them.

One of the girls looked to be in her late-teens. Her black hair was plated down her back. She wore black jeans with a silver blouse. She had a bow and quiver on with two swords invisible. Her eyes were dark and cold like diamonds as she glared at them.

The other unknown girl made Hades gasp as he looked at his thought to be his dead daughter. Her black hair was plaited too and tied up. She was wearing black jeans and a dark green top. She also had a bow and quiver and swords invisible. Her eyes were cold and hard too.

The other girl had long black and blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Her hair was done it a messy pony tail. She too was wearing dark jeans and a burgundy top. She had katanas on her back and daggers on a belt. Her eyes were hard. She too had scars showing.

The older girl they recognised as Clarisse. Her hair was in a messy pony-tail. She was wearing blue jeans and a red blouse. She had a spear in her hand as her eyes glared at them with what looked like amusement.

The last was the only male in the group. Perseus. His black hair was still the same but with same silver in it. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue top with leather jacket. He had a sword twirling in his hand. His green-blue eyes shone with amusement. Well one eye that was now blue, gold, violet, black, orange, silver and grey. The other eye was just gold. And Percy had WINGS! They were Black, Gold, Brown with silver streaks.

They were here but the things they all noticed was the scars they had all over them. They were just the ones visible! What had happened to them in Tartarus? They also noticed the Goddesses had aged to their mid-twenties and all of them seemed different when you looked in their eyes.

"Bianca?" Hades whispers

"Artemis? Zoe?" Apollo whispers

"Hestia?" Hera asks

"Clarisse?" Ares asks

"Silena?" Aphrodite stutters out  
"Perseus?" Poseidon asks softly

"Good your back", Zeus tells them

The seven figures glare at the King of the Gods. The 6 Gods that sided with them knew things where about to get heated…

* * *

Berserker, Nightmare, Hellfire, Murderess, Artemis, Hestia and Zoe were furious at their words. How can they act so causal after what they did to them? Oh they were going to show them that forgiveness was not going to be earnt…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Updated: 11/11/2020**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to all those who have fought and lost their lives in Wars and to those who are currently serving. I hope everyone we take the time to thank those brave soldiers for the service and what they have done for their Countries and acknowledge those who have paid the ultimate sacrifice.**

**Remember them on this Remembrance Day.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my Pop who served in the Korean War and passed away 12 years ago.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Please go back and read from the beginning as I have added Silena in as the Murderess.**

* * *

_**Percy's other form is called Berserker**_

_**Clarisse's other form is called Nightmare**_

_**Zoe's other form is called Huntress**_

_**Bianca's other form is called Hellfire**_

_**Silena's other form is called Murderess**_

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

The seven figures glare at the King of the Gods. The 11 Gods that sided with them knew things where about to get heated.

They could tell the seven of them were pissed. The 11 Gods wondered how Zoe, Bianca and Silena got to Tartarus.

"Don't act so casual with us Bastard Sky Lord", Berserker growls

"Like no time has passed?" Nightmare says glaring darkly at them

"Like you didn't through us ALL in Tartarus for no reason", Huntress growls having just switched from Zoe.

"Why have you called us up here _Olympians_?" Artemis asks as if she didn't know.

Saying Olympians like it was a dirty word.

Many flinch at her tone.

"We have cleared you Artemis, Hestia, Percy, Clarisse of ALL charges your free…", Zeus starts his speech

The Gods who sided with the exiles wince at how Zeus had started.

The Seven exiles snort.

"Of course we were they were cleared _they_ didn't do anything wrong", Hellfire says her eyes darkening

"Bianca who were you in Tartarus?" Hades asks his daughter, "You should be in Elysium"

Hellfire laughs angrily, "First me name is Hellfire and second how can you not know I never made it to Elysium?"

"Or Silena never reaching Elysium", Murderess says for her other form.

"Or Zoe being pulled from the stars?" Huntress asks for her other form.

"What do you mean by Hellfire? And why are you talking about yourselves in the first person?" Athena asks confused

"Because we _evolved_ you could say in Tartarus", Murderess says

"We became a different version of our other selves to help them cope with Tartarus", Berserker smirks darkly, "We are much _darker_ then our counter parts"

"And much more _deadly_", Nightmare smirks darkly

"BOTH of their forms are quite deadly so you shouldn't muck around with either of them", Artemis replies smirking at the fear in the room.

"It is like your Greek and Roman form. Instead Percy, Clarisse, Zoe, Bianca and Silena had a different vision of themselves that helped them cope with Tartarus", Hestia replies, "Like a multiple personality disorder. But with only one other identity"

"What are your names then?" Hermes asks cautiously

"I am Murderess", Silena's other form says

"I am Nightmare", Clarisse's other form says

"I am Huntress", Zoe's other form says

"I am Hellfire", Bianca's other form says

"Last but not lest I am Berserker", Percy's other form says

Each were smirking widely.

"Umm ok son where did you all get those scars?" Poseidon asks

Berserker snarls and summons sword 'Soul Crasher' and holds it to Poseidon's throat.

"I am no son of yours. I am Berserker and you will address me as such", Berserker snarls

The sword was different from what ANYONE in the Council room had ever seen before.  
"Don't think I won't hurt you. This sword has sent _many_ Titans and Gods to the Realm of the faded", Berserker warns them

Everyone felt a shiver go down their spine. The seven returned felt great satisfaction with that.

"You have killed Titans and Gods?" Zeus asks

The seven smirk darkly making everyone shiver. Even through Hestia had _less_ of a darker smirk.

"Oh yes. Those who cross us don't usually live very long", Artemis replies looking pointy at Apollo who flinches back.

What happened to his sister?

"But we didn't make them all fade. Just a few were _permeantly_ killed", Murderess says causally

"Well dear Granddad deserved it after what he did to Zoe, Bianca and Silena", Berserker says smirking at the shocked faces.

"And so did Pallas. After what he did to Styx. Lucky Nightmare, Berserker and I got to him", Artemis replies admitting she killed a God.

Everyone couldn't believe just how causally they were talking about this.

"How did you Zo…Huntress, Bia…Hellfire, Sil…Murderess end up in Tartarus?" Persephone asks gently

They look at the Goddess. She was one of the few they didn't have a grudge on.

"The bastard Sky Lord took Zoe from the Stars just because she was a Demi-Titan", Artemis growls glaring at Zeus.

"He snatched Bianca from Elysium because of her Father", Berserker growls

"He took Silena from her place in the Underworld because he still thought she was a traitor even through she had been cleared", Nightmare growls at the Sky Lord.

Everyone looks at Zeus in horror and _burning_ anger. How dare he do that?

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME DAUGHTER!?" Hades booms looking ready to go for his sword.

"AND MINE AFTER SHE WAS PROMISED ELYSIUM!" Aphrodite growls angrily

"And what did Zoe ever do too you?" Apollo asks wincing at the look on his sisters and her companions faces.  
"She is a Demi-Titan a threat to us…", Zeus starts but doesn't get any farther when a scythe was at his throat.

And a arrow hit inches from his manhood and so did a dagger.

He gulps.

"I got this scythe from your Father _Zeus_. Called Timefire. I have killed many monsters with this. Just like all my other weapons. The same with my girls. Just give me a reason to add your name to the list of people I have killed and taken their weapons and part of their domains", Berserker growls

"What do you mean by taken weapons and domains?" Athena asks trying not to flinch at the glare that was sent her way.

"On our fall into Tartarus we meet some _special _friends. That gave us powers. One of them was to be able to collect the weapons and domains for the Primordials or Giants or Titans or Gods we defeat. Of course we haven't defeated a Primordial yet. So if we defeat or kill or make fade one of them we get their weapons and powers of their domains. Tattooed on our bodies and we can summon each weapon to us from the Tattoo at _any_ time", Berserker tells them

"And Berserker/Percy has so many. That you should be really_, really_ afraid off", Murderess giggles

"How many Titans have you defeated?" Hecate asks

"15", Berserker says causally now tossing a dagger after putting his Scythe away.

"4", Nightmare says

"5", Artemis says causally

"3", Murderess says with a shrug

"4", Huntress answers in the same tone as the others

"2. The others got to have all the fun. But I life having _fun_ with monsters", Hellfire says to everyone shrugging with flames in her hand making the Gods flinch.

"I just assisted", Hestia says

"Some were defeated on their own others we joined up and shared the rewards", Berserker adds grinning madly feeling the fear in the room.

Jaws drop and some look terrified at the group.

"How could you defeat that many in only a year?" Athena asks

They snort.

"Your _supposed_ to be _smart_ Wisdom Goddess. Or maybe your intelligence had slipped even more", Artemis retorts with a smirk.

"What do you mean Ar…", Apollo starts but a dagger goes do close to his head it wasn't funny.

"You can NEVER call my with familiarity again. Remember my words from a year ago YOUR time", Artemis snarls, "Otherwise the next dagger or arrow will remove your ability to have children"

Apollo gulps at that.

"What do you mean by time?" Hermes asks being one of the Gods who sided with them.  
"While 1 year has passed up here. 4,000 years have passed in Tartarus", Berserker replies casually

Everyone's jaws drop. How could 4,000 years pass when only 1 has gone by. Athena couldn't figure it out. But many had gone white thinking about how long they condemned the four plus three others too suffer.

They condemned a Sister.

A Aunt.

A Cousin.

A Son.

A Daughter.

A Niece.  
A Nephew.

A Twin.

A Friend.

Allies.

To the Hell of Hells for 4,000 years!

Even Zeus felt guilty about that.

"If you don't mind me asking Berserker. Just how do you know the passage of time that has past in both this world and Tartarus?" Hecate asks

Berserker grins manically at his ally and the Scythe reappears.

"I am the new Lord of Time. I defeated and made Kronos fade so I gained his domains", Berserker replies grinning at their shocked faces.

This was VERY entertaining for the seven watching how their betrayers reacted to this information.

"Can I ask a question?" Persephone asks

"Of course. Your one of the few we still have respect for", Hellfire says

"Who was the person to help you when you were falling to Tartarus?" Persephone asks nervously

As none of the other answers had been what they were expecting so what would this answer be?

"That would be…", Hestia starts

"Me"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
